What is love?
by alexlovesuverymuch
Summary: Kobayashi Sora, a female ninja wanted all over the land. She has her sights on Takeda and Oshu, or more like Date Masamune or Sanada Yukimura. Who will she choose to serve?
1. A good first impression

"Kobayashi Sora, a ninja of the Kobayashi clan and known for using various types of justu and had has more iron I their blood so they can make any weapon they want from their bodies. Under the emperors word, she can not be forced to be served under a lord but can serve a lord if she wants too. She is the last survivor of the Kobayashi clan who was abolished years ago, along with three kids." Kojuro looked up from his paper and up at his lord, who was thinking about his options. Having a ninja like her would benefit his army, or anyone else's, which gave him a better reason to want her. But she had three kids with her too, which could be a hassle, but that's what maids were for.

"Well better find her and convince her soon before someone else does."

Sauske finished the same letter that Kojuro had read to Masamune . Sauske had read it to lord Shingen and Yukimura who had completely different faces on. Shingen had a pleased face on while Yukimura looked as if he was about to burst.

"Well Yukimura, Sauske. You will go and find her and convince her to come over to us and fast. I'm sure that we are not the only ones who want her." Yukimura jumped up and stood up with his fist clenched in front of his chest, clearly in disagreeing with his lords words.

"Oyakata-sama! I hate to say this but I have to disagree with you! Having a women who has three kids with her could be a huge hassle and if she's wanted everywhere, wouldn't that just make takeda more of a target?" Shingen slowly rose from his seat, walked up to Yukimura slowly, and punched him hard in the face, making him fly through the screen door, outside.

"YUKIMURA! Are you a fool?! She is a very strong ninja of high skill and would be a great benefit to our army. If anyone else has her, they will be the ones with the advantage, not us, which I don't like. I want Takeda to be strong and Sora will help us get there. Do you understand?" Yukimura rose from the huge dent in the ground, and ran to Shingen.

"YES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY FOOLISHNESS, OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!'

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Sauske watched the two scream each others name with annoyance. He scratched his face and gave out a loud sigh. He actually met Sora a couple of times in the forest, or saw her at least. Her aura is strong but calm and warm. She was fast and seemed carefree.

_Wonder if she would actually serve under a damiyo or stay as she is_

Couple days later~~~~

"Kotaro, what are you doing." Sora asked the little boy with white hair who playing with his three colored dango.

"I don't know if I want it….I'll just stick to rice balls." Kotaro gave Sora the Colored dango and ate his rice ball.

"Hey if Kotaro doesn't want it then I'll have it!" Sora gave Daichi, the boy with the black hair the sick who ate it happily. Sora laughed and shook her head. She still couldn't believe their appetite, but they were young and healthy, and to her that was all that mattered.

"Where is Hiroki?" Sora asked the boys who were eating well with some concern. She knew that powerful people wanted her and would do anything to get her, even though she was protected by the emperor. She had to watch the three very carefully.

"He went to the bathroom." Daichi took a break from his Dango to answer Sora, but quckly returned to the sweet rice cake.

"Ah, ok." Sora took a Kompeito out of the purple pouch and put it in her hand. She liked the feel of sweet candy, small and round with rough bumps. The taste was sweet and crunchy. She got this from a small village that was known for their traditional sweets. Sora took the boys to different places often, taking advantage of her current position. She never knew when her freedom would be gone. After a few minuets Hiroki came back all frantic.

"Sora-nee! There are samurai ready to battle in the valley below us!" Sora stood up from her spot and the boys followed.

"Let's get moving." They all finished their snacks, while sora gave her kompeito to Hiroki, who didn't get to eat.

"Hiroki, who's flag did you see?" They began running off to the woods, away from the high field where they were resting. Sora had been training the three for some time now, so they could run fairly fast but they weren't ready to fight in a battle yet.

"I think it was Takeda and Uesugi." Sora nodded her head, pleased by his answer. Even she knew the rivalry of Takeda and Uesugi, so she knew that it wouldn't be a bloody battle. But she still needed to get Hiroki, Kotaro and Daichi to safety, So they headed to back to the small village. They were jumping from tree to tree, the three in the front while Sora was in the back. As they were getting farther, a silhouette of a person sitting was approaching. Sora quickly identified it as another ninja, which was not good.

"Drop." Sora calmly told the three to drop to the ground and run to the left. She checked to see if the ninja followed them, sensing him out. She started to sense him getting closer and closer.

_Shit_

"Listen, you three go back to the village and stay there till I come back. Do not leave till I come back. Do you understand?" The three looked back at Sora with worried eyes, but they nodded their heads, and obeyed.

"Be careful, Sora-nee." Kotaro was the one who would always obey Sora, unlike the other two. But he only did so because he always wanted Sora to come back. They were a family.

"Yeah, I will." Sora nodded and stopped running and watched the three run off. She turned the opposite direction and saw a ninja come forward.

"Well you sure are fast." A ninja with camouflage clothing came to her, but he didn't seem dangerous. She could sense him being a laid back guy, but she didn't know for sure.

"What do you want?" Sora calmly asked the ninja, wanting to make this quick and get back to the boys.

"My lord, Takeda Shingen would like to have tea with you. And my friend Kasuga said she would like to meet you again. " Sora's eyes widened by the name Kasuga. Kasuga was a old friend of hers. But the lord part she wasn't really interested in yet.

"And I also have this. Oh and my names Sarutobi Sauske." Sauske took out a small pouch of kompeito.

_Shit_

That cost a lot of money, and she loved kompeito. That was also supposed to be for Hiroki and he hadn't eaten yet.

"Well if you want it back follow me." Sauske took off, and Sora followed. She was fast so she had no problem keeping up with him, but he threw some shuriken here and there, but she didn't want to fight unless necessary. She could just out run him. When she was close enough to touch him, they weren't in the woods anymore, but on the battle field. This time there was three flags, Takeda, Uesugi and Oshu. They both stopped running.

"Well look at lord Masamune ruining our fight." Sauske ran off into the battle without giving back the sweet candy to Sora. Sora scoffed and decided what to do.

_I'm gonna get back my kompeito_

She made a mask for herself that covered half her face. She put her hair into a messy bun and went to find Sauske. Her kompeito. She speeded past people to get a good enough aim at Takeda Shingen. If she threw a kuni knife at him, he would either block it or sauske would come and do his job. She made three kuni knives and aimed them right at Takeda's head who was fighting lord Kenshin. As she expected, Sauske came in a flash to protect his lord. Sora took this chance to sock him in the face and she did so.

Sasuke went tumbling back away from his lord. Sora followed him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Give me back my kompeito!" Sora was about to go and search for her sweets, but sasuke already had it in his hand.

"catch!" Sasuke threw the pouch to the left away from his right hand. Sora immediately went after it unaware where it went. When it fact sasuke threw it towards his master or at least tried too. His young master was in a fight with the one eyed dragon, and that's where the pouch was heading. The pouch was caught by Masamune with the hand that had a sword in it.(was using one sword at the time) Right after that was a ninja with a mask grabbing his wrist and as a reflex punched him or her. The mask on the ninja flew off and the ninja stumbled back, still on her feet.

Masamune's eye were in shock.

_Is that her?_

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

_Maeda Keji was visiting the Oshu province to give Masamune some advice_

"_Well Sora is a sweet, caring and nice person. She will always put her-self after others and will put her life on the line to save the innocent. She will speak her mind if she wants to or she says "I'll tell you what it think if you're being stupid". Her fighting skills are amazing. She has powers like a ninja and samurai. Her swordsman ship is unlike anything I've ever seen. She told me that when she was twelve that's when various lords destroyed her clan and as a result her father, the clan leader, stored all jutsu that they knew inside of her for safe keeping. That's why she is wanted by everyone, she knows almost every jutsu your one lucky man if you see it long because that means she likes you or is comfortable around you. Her eyes are a bright sky blue and her skin is a creamy, ivory tone. Just perfect. _

_Back to event~~~~~_

Masamune looked at the woman who looked at him with a look that was not a good one. She had bright blue eyes, ivory colored skin and black hair that was tied up. It was her and he knew it….and at their first meeting he punched her in the face. Great.

_Sora Kobayashi_

While Masamune was thinking about what to do next, Sora raised her head from the hard impact. She could tell that there would be a bruise there but she didn't care. She's had worse. But that was one of the hardest punches she taken in a while so it hurt.

_Ouch_

Masamune was speechless and Yukimuras curiosity had driven him to see what his opponent was doing. He took a look at Masamune and saw a dazed face and a bag of kompeito. He looked at the direction that Masamune was looking in and was too in a daze.

_Sora Kobayashi._

Sora walked towards the two samurai who stood there like children. She was going to make this quick and based on their looks, it wouldn't be too hard unlike sasuke. All they had to do was give her the expensive pouch of candy.

When sora was an arm length away from Masamune, who was like a statue. She held out her hand with a calm face at Masamune and in return got back her kompeito.

_Finally_

"Thank you" Sora smiled and bowed, just relived that she got back her candy. Masamune was still in a daze along with the slightly confused Yukimura. Sora quickly transported back to the woods with the one eyed dragon and the young tiger of Kai on her. Masamune honestly thought she was gonna kick his ass when he punched her in the face but she didn't.

"What just happened?" Yukimura looked at Masamune who just sighed in disbelief and shook his head. His fighting spirit had dropped down to the grown and was not in the mood to fight.

"I don't know Sanada but I hope you great her in a more mannerly way. See ya later." With that being said, Masamune left Yukimura a little troubled by his words.

_In a more mannerly way? What does that mean._

After the weird confrontation, Sora made her way back to the village with the kompeito in her hand.

"Sora-nee! What took you so long! I'm starving." Hiroki jumped of the bridge railing and walked towards sora holding his empty stomach. Sora held out the kompeito.

"Here have some of this before we go get dinner. Sorry I took so long, I ran into a little ruckus." Sora pointed to the slightly bruised spot on her cheek and gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you ok?" Kotaro asked with concern and pulled out some salve that Sora made them keep.

"Yeah im fine. So where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Sora took the slave and started walking towards the village followed by the three boys.

"Let's go home and eat what obaasan cooked." Daichi jumped high onto Sora shoulders and sora held his legs tight so that he could spread his arms. Kotaro and Hiroki walked next to Sora, surprised that Sora still let him sit up there even though they were twelve years old. They weren't actually related but they were the last survivors of the Kobayashi clan and stuck together when the clan was abolished. But they were still a family. Obaasan was actually related to Sora but not the other three. But again they were still a family.

"Ah, ok." Sora looked up at Daichi and gave him a smile. Their home was actually pretty close to the Date province. They lived in a traditional house big enough for the whole family. They had lived there for half of their lives. In that house Sora learned the politics, and responsibilities of being the clan leader, even though there wasn't really a clan left. She didn't know why people thought that she was the last in of her clan and why it says that in the letter, but all she knew was that it made her "more valuable". She also learned her clan's healing techniques and taught Daichi, Kotaro and Hiroki some skills. The emperor had only recently sent that letter even though he protected her a while back. He just thought that it would be better to send it when she was ready to take care of her-self and she was. She's been in battle, saved many lives and is responsible for what is left of her clan and family. Sora also knew that she would need to serve under a daimyo soon because that would be the safest way for the three boys to live and she can still rebuild her clan. But there was only one problem; Who? Which damiyo should she go with?

In about twenty minutes, they arrived home. Sora walked through and smelled fresh steamed rice and a vegetable stew. She took of her shoes and looked for her obaasan. Her obaasan was usually in the garden, kitchen or in the study. This time she was in the dining area setting up the table for dinner. She took a quick glance at Sora and continued setting the table.

"What happened your face? I thought you went to get some snacks." Obaasan got out bowls for the rice and Sora came to help her fill them. She didn't apply the salve yet so the bruise was starting to darken and she could feel the pain every time she moved her mouth.

"A ninja named Sasuke Sarutobi stole our kompeito and when I went to go get it, he was in the midst of a battle and when I went to go get it her threw it, but to answer your question; I got punched in the face by Date Masamune." Sora met eyes with her obaasan and smiled sheepishly. Her obaasan in return chuckled.

"There is something wrong with the Kobayashi and food. You chasing a ninja into battle for candy is a bit odd but you got to meet a damiyo, so that's good." Sora had filled up all five bowls and started to fill bowls with vegetable stew. Obaasan started to put roasted fish on narrow plates.

"Yeah I guess. But obaasan, how do I know which daimyo is best for us."Sora finished filling up the bowls and helped her obaasan.

"Well use your knowledge of your past work. You've gone up against Mori, and I know you don't like him so he's out of the picture…. I think it would be best if you go with Takeada, Echigo or oshu. Those are the few who didn't take part in our clans abolishment. Now I'm not saying this out of hate, but it's to risky to trust a daimyo who once hated our clan, and probably still does. You should find a daimyo soon before the emperor forces you to go out to a pointless war again." Sora nodded her head in agreement.

_So it's between those three._

"Boy's! come and eat." Sora enjoyed theses meals as a small little family. This is where many things were learned, shared, laughed at, discussed, and memories made. She loved these small things, and held them to her heart. When she serves under a daimyo, she doesn't know if these moments could be shared again.

"You did what?!" Kojuro almost spilled his tea from hearing Masamunes surprising news.

"I thought she was going for my head, but I guess she wanted the stupid kompeito I had in my hand. " Masamune calmly drank his tea while Kojuro nearly had a stroke.

"Masamune-sama, do you know how small our chances are of getting Kobayashi Sora now?" Kojuro desperately tried to get Masamune's attention but all he did was stare out onto the garden.

"Well it's not like the chances weren't small already. And she didn't seem angry when I punched her." Masamune said this while replaying the event that happened during the day.

_Let's see, I caught the pouch, saw her coming at me and I punched her. _

"Masamune-sama, do you realize that she could hold that punch as a grudge against us? A simple reason to forget about us? I think you forget that there is more than one province out there for her." At this point Kojuro wanted Masamune to go and apologize for what he did, but Masamune didn't feel like it. Kojuro could see and hear in masamune that he wasn't taking this situation very seriously.

"Kojuro it was an accident and I think she knows that." Masamune set down his tea cup and stood up to stretch. He wasn't as nervous as before about punching her because he kept on thinking about her reaction. All she did was ask nicely, thanked him and left. He had a feeling that if it was some other ninja, he would've been fighting them instead of Yukimura.

Masamune got up and went to go and take a bath and left a troubled Kojuro drinking tea.

Takeda~~~

"Sasuke, just who was that girl that Masamune punched in the face?" Yukimura asked The ninja who just sighed in disbelief.

"That was Kobayashi Sora and it seems like she had no intentions of joining anyone's forces." Sasuke put his hands behind his head and laid down on the wood while master ate his dango.

"Well that's not good at all. We should inform oyakata-sama at once." With that being said they went to go tell their lord of the not so good news.

The two told their lord and devised a plan.

"We will somehow have to show Sora how takeda is,how we do things. But the hard part is getting her to come and see. We can't use sasuke's method for we now know doesn't work. We need to know her or she needs to get to know us. We shouldn't use force with her, It's not going to work. You two will need to find and become familiar with her. That is your next task."

Asdlkaljdf! Hello . this is my first SB fanfic…. I hoped you enjoyed it and any review is welcome ;]


	2. Chapter 2: second meeting

Chapter 2: Second meeting.

Sora was running through woods with blood stains on her clothes. Most of the blood wasn't hers but some of it was. She had some scratches here and there but nothing critical. She stopped and made kunai and threw it at the ninja coming from the back. She repeatedly made and threw kunai at the growing numbers of shinobi coming at her. This was a job she received from the emperor, to stop a big band of shinobi that were making there way to Oshu. Why were they heading to Oshu, she didn't know. All she knew was that in order to get her pay she would need to finish the job.

It wasn't the easiest job she had done, but she had worse. Way worse. As she threw countless kunai behind her looking in the distance for anyone who had made her attack. She was starting to feel fatigue in her body and noticed that she was getting closer to Oshu's boarders. She had fought at least fifty shinobi that came in big numbers with the same skill set. They liked to play with shadows. As soon as she turned around seeing no sign of shinobi she went to the grounds and made a katana. She heard faint footsteps and readied herself. Five Shinobi came out of the trees, two from the side, two from the front and one from the back. She took out the one in the back first, slitting his throat like it was water. She then went to the ones coming from the front, going at them with full speed, making another katana in her other hand. She was too fast for them to see her and as soon as she was close enough, she slashed through their bodies like it was nothing. The two from the sides were now coming at her and she through each katana at their target, piercing through them like a puzzle. She listened for any other sounds of danger but didn't hear much. Only the wind and the swaying leaves. She looked at one of the dead shinobi's attire, seeing and x tattooed on his neck.

_Huh, a cast off…._

A cast off was a Shinobi or shinobi's who were no longer part of a clan, meaning that their leader and their kin or choice of the next leader was dead, leaving them to serve under darkness_._ She checked the others and they had them same mark. Usually they didn't come in such numbers, but this time they came in a really big group, which meant they meant to kill someone with great power.

_Date Masamune_

Sora needed to summon the shadows and have them take the dead bodies to the capital to show proof of her job done. But before she could do that she heard more footsteps and…

_Hooves?_

She looked in the direction of Oshu and saw a horse and a Crescent shaped moon. She could also see the shape of other men. She then looked the opposite direction and silhouette of shinobi coming in fast.

_What great timing. _

She headed for the shinobi and started to weave her hand signs as she came at her enemy in full speed. Lightning started to blast from her right hand, a silver color. She put her hand to the side waiting to get a little closer to her targets. When she was close enough she put her hand in front of her letting the lighting take form into a dragon. The lightning dragon let out a roar and killed it's victims with ease, the kunai knives having no affect. The Shinobi who were smart enough to get out of the situation came at Sora, who easily killed them with a katana. She started to go and kill the rest when a certain someone started to interfere.

"Kobayashi Sora is defending my lands?! Never thought this would happen." His voice was calm and cool as he got off his horse and drew his sword. He had small smirk on his face, getting ready for some fun. His right eye was there as well telling their small troop to get ready as well. Sora looked at him and then back at the dragon she had made. It was for sure stopping the cast off's but they were coming in pretty fast. Some were even fighting back with their shadows against the dragon.

"This isn't your fight Date Masamune." She had a stern look on her face, almost certain that those shinobi would use shadows to go and attack his men and cause casualties especially with their numbers. But the one eyed dragon only laughed.

"You telling me that I can't even protect my own lands? Huh you must take me for a fool." Shinobi started to come at Sora who was a few feet away from Masamune. One shinobi got past Sora and headed for masamune. There were seven ninja coming from the trees aiming for sora with their kunai knifes in their hands. She stood still, closed her eyes and let her body make tons of senbon from her arms, hitting the enemies around her. She then quickly made a kunai knife and threw it at the shinobi going for masamune, killing him before the one eyed dragon could making him tsk in annoyance.

Sora ignored him and turned around to the slowly fading dragon. She started to weave her hands again, thinking of a proper jutsu to do.

_Probably shouldn't have held back on the dragon but if I didn't this forest would be in ashes. If I use a big enough light jutsu….it should do the job. _

Sora did her signs quickly and held her right hand in front of her with the left hold the wrist for a perfect aim and so that it wouldn't blow off her hand. A small light started to generate from her hand, startling her opponents. But in no time the light got bigger and bigger, and when big enough, it blew like a huge wide beam of light demolishing her opponents while avoiding the trees. The light beam gradually went down allowing sora to see if anyone was left. She didn't see anyone but she could feel more people coming. She turned to the stunned Masamune and gabbed his arm turning him back, almost shoving him.

"You shouldn't have come. More are coming and if you guys fight, you will suffer a good amount of loss and if you leave there's a good chance that they will follow you back to Oshu." Masamune turned around clearly and very angry and annoyed. She knew that as a damiyo, it is only sane that he protects his own lands but this wasn't a battle meant for them, but for her and her only. It was her assignment assigned by the emperor. Masamune didn't know it but she was also trying to protect Masamune from any harm or danger. Not because of any personal feelings but she couldn't let them reach Oshu, or Masamune for any matter because that was part of her job. To stop a band of assassins from entering Oshu. She also didn't want the cast off's to kill any innocent. She had seen a cast off shinobi kill the innocent and it was like the only thing keeping him/her alive was darkness and pure evil. Every time she saw it she put an end to it immediately. She had a soft spot for innocent villagers and farmers. It made her feel like she was actually doing something for the greater good. The one eyed dragon couldn't see this through his anger but his right eye did. Katakura Kojuro knew that any other shinobi would leave the mess to them but it was almost like she refused for them to fight with her. But he could also see that they were greatly outnumbered and their men had never gone up against shinobi and only shinobi, especially when they possess an element power.

_It would be best to retreat. _

Masamune was about to go forward and give Sora a piece of his mind when Kojuro got off his horse and stopped him. Masamune let out a deep growl.

"Masamune she is right. It is best if we go back. We thank you for your doing." Kojuro gave Sora a respectful bow and pushed Masamune back. Sora went to see her opponents when Masamune didn't get on his horse. He felt like a coward pulling back. He felt helpless letting one person keep away danger from his land, his home.

_Damn it_

"Masamune-sama, wither you choose to stay or not I don't mind but I will take the men back to Oshu, as long as you are carful and watch your back." Kojuro looked back at his lord who had a small smirk on.

"I'll stay and join the party." Kojuro nodded his head and went off with the small army back to Oshu. Masamune got on his horse and headed down the trail to catch up with the action.

Sora had found another troop that was smaller than the last, only about ten. These were just clones but they weren't your regular clones. Someone with serious skill made these.

_A back up plan_

Sora was surrounded by the clones waiting for her to attack. She Made small, thin metal strings from her fingertips and let fire cover them. She flattened her hands and crossed them, making the strings wrap around their opponents. The clones screamed as the flames burned their bodies, holding them tight. She replaced herself with a clone to hold the strings while she examined the clones bodies. She lifted the black cloth from their faces and each clone had no tattoo or marking showing what clan they came from but there was no marking. Another thing was that they dint have a face, it was all bare skin. She stood in front of her clone and put a kunai into each of the clones head, turning them to a cloud of air. She released her clone and put the wires out and made it into a katana. She could hear the shouting of a dragon ahead. He must have ran into some shinobi. She ran with the sword by her side to go and help Masamune.

Masamune was surrounded by another ten clones, but he didn't know that. He fought with them one by one, each one turning into a cloud of nothing. He had to admit that these were tough shinobi, fighting with shadows and then their caster wasn't a quick process. These guys were smart and thought everything through. Just as Masamune was just about to attack another clone, completely unaware of the shadow coming from behind him. He killed his first target, and when he turned around his eye widened in shock as to how close the shadow was to him, ready to pierce through his body. But threes kunai knifes went to the shadows head, killing it. Masamune looked in the direction that the kunai were thrown in and it was the one and only Kobayashi Sora.

"Didn't your right eye tell you to watch your back?" Sora walked towards him while weaving her hands to summon shadows to clean up the mess.

"Heh, well easier said than done." Maasamune put his sword back into its sheath. He felt like that whole time all he did was think of what to do next. More thinking and less action.

_How does she do it_

"you want me to go to Oshu and see if any shinobi made it through?" She started to take off her outer top that was a more heavier material than the one on the bottom. Once she finished untying the obi in the back, letting the top come off she felt the cool wind hit her body. It relaxed her muscles and body. Her under shirt was a black sleeveless Hanari, fitting her body well. Masamune looked at her with admiration, but then averted his gaze, realizing what he was doing.

"No. If there is a shinobi in there, we'll handle it."Masamune looked back at her, but only looking at her face. He could only really define her bright blue eyes because it stood out in the night.

"Well then I'll be taking my leave. Forgive me for all the trouble I've made." She bowed to him, turned around and started to jog.

"Thank you for protecting the people of Oshu." Masamune looked at her back and then her face as she turned around. She gave him a small smile.

"I was only doing what I was told to do." This made Masamune slightly confused but he wasn't done talking.

"And I'm sorry for are rash meeting last time. As an apology, we invite you to our little festival in the village." Masamune turned his back to her going to his horse as he said this, missing Sora's smile.

"don't worry about one eyed dragon. And I'll take your offer." After she said her words she took off for home, missing the one eyed dragons smile.

_Sorry sanada, but she's mine. _


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck in the middle

Chapter 3: stuck in the middle

It was finally the day of the festival, and also the day Sora got to explore Oshu and get to know the one eyed dragon better. Sora had on a white piece of fabric holding her chest tightly and had a purple kimono style vest on, tied with a skinny black obi. For the bottom she put on some leggings that stopped at the knee and a short skirt that stopped at the mid thigh with little slits on the sides. She went to her drawer and pulled out a crystal dagger. She looked at it before putting it on, observing the curves and edges. She finally put it on her neck and went to get Kotaro, Hiroki and Daichi. She already knew that her grandmother was ready, cause she always woke up before Sora.

Sora walked to their room and knocked on the shoji screen. She heard some foot steps and stood back allowing Kotaro to step out. She observed his outfit, making sure it was appropriate to wear. He wore a Silver kimono top with short sleeves tucked into his black hakama that was tied above his ankle. And he wore tight black pants under that. She nodded at him and next came Hiroki. He wore a dark blue kimono top with long sleeves and wrapped white cloth below the elbow to his wrist on both arms to avoid bagginess. He had the same bottoms on as Kotaro. She gave him a thumbs up and then came Daichi. Her eyebrows went up as she looked at his bold choice of clothes. He had a tight shirt on that was sleeveless and covered half his neck. He wore black pants that stopped right before the ankle and had a black sash on his waist.

"You sure you want to go out in public like that?" She pointed at him and he only smiled and put his hands on top of his head.

"Yep. I think i look pretty good cause you know, it shows off my hard work." He flexed his arms showing a bit of muscle making Sora laugh.

"Okay." She pushed his back into the hallway and they all made their way outside. They each put on the same pair of shoes, just different sizes. They were black sandals except they weren't. It had black fabric separating the big toe from the others but the remaining fabric covered to whole foot, stopping at the ankle.

"Okay everyone got their necklaces?" They all pulled out a crystal dagger like Sora's. Sora nodded and went to go get her grandmother in the garden.

"Obaasan! It's time to go!" Her grandmother looked up and nodded. She walked out of the green sea to the bamboo fence by the entrance. She put down a basket and washed her hands in a bucket of water.

"Let's go."

Oshu was busy preparing for a festival to celebrate the spring and good harvest of crops. People were working hard but had excitment in their hearts. Festivals in Oshu were like no other. It was a big party for young and old with music, dancing and food. Everyone enjoyed it, even the One eyed dragon. He liked to see his people happy and spend time together. And he got to taste good sake, which was always a good thing. The news about a strong and famous ninja was attending their party made everyone put in more effort into what they were doing. So more decorations, more spices and flavors in soups, and more things to do. But the one person that was worried more than anyone was Date Masamune. He didn't just need his land and people to be in good shape, but he him self had to. He wasn't even worried about the smaller lords who were attending. All he was thinking about was what to say and how he should say it. he was just all nerves.

It was late afternoon when Sora left, and they got there in no time. They came to large entrance, and there to greet them was non other than Katakura Kojuro. He smiled and bowed, in which she returned.

"Welcome to Oshu. I see you've brought your family." She smiled at the word _family._

" yes. This is Kotaro, Hiroki and Daichi. And this is my grandmother tsunade." Sora slightly pointed them out as she spoke, and when she was done they bowed to Kojuro.

" Well let's get started then." He turned around and lead them through a land filled with fields of crops and greens. Even though they were in a different land, it didn't take long for Sora and them to go in their normal formation.

"Ah daichi! Now really isn't the time." Kojuro looked over his shoulder and noticed the boy with black hair riding Sora's shoulders looking around. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry Sora-nee, i need a better view." Sora just sighed and put her hand on his knees for support, as the other two boys went to each side of Sora and looked around as well, amazed by the view. Her grandmother had a small smile on her face, standing next to Kotaro.

In a short amount of time They arrived to a busy village, filled with rich smells of food and sweets. To Sora's surprise, every villager bowed to her as she passed by. She didn't know what else to do, but to bow back. In fact all this bowing made her feel flustered.

"Woah Sora-nee, your totally famous here." Hiroki fixed his shirt and stood up straighter. Sora chuckled and looked around and bowed some more. But the weight on her shoulders were tiring her.

_Ok times up_

"Daichi, you have to get down now, your to heavy." He let out a little sigh in disappointment, but got off anyways. Sora rubbed her shoulders.

"Sora-nee, you make me feel fat." Daichi fixed his tight shirt, now regretting his choice of wardrobe, making the other two boys laugh.

"Daichi your not fat, it's just that your a lot bigger than when you were little." She playfully tousled his black hair and laughed. They walked by a medical center which made her grandmother, tsunade stop.

"Kojuro-kun, do you mind if i take a look at the medical center?" Ami stopped and pointed at the big building with people that wore white attire. Kojuro stopped walking and nodded his head.

"Go ahead ami-sama." Ami smiled and headed toward the building. Ami was skilled in health and medical area. She was known as the best healer in the Kobayashi clan and had taught Sora the techniques of their clan. She was fifty five years old, but she was healthy and had no intentions of leaving her granddaughter.

"Sora-san we should be arriving to see Masamune-sama soon. And we are now about to enter the training center." They entered a big wide area with training materials all over the place. Targets, dummies and weapons here and there. It was one of the better training areas Sora's seen. Soldiers stared at them with wide eyes, some bowing and again, all sora could do was bow back. After some time they came to a big castle that made all four of them stare in awe. Even to Sora this castle was far more defined in detail, even if it wasn't as big.

Outside of the castle was the one eyed dragon practicing. He swung the sword around with control and power, making Sora's eyebrows go up and the three boys mouths drop open.

"Masamune-sama, Kobayashi sora is here." Masamune stopped his practice and struck the sword to the side, while he face the castle. He then walked to the sheath in the ground, and put the sword away. He then turned around with a calm look on his face, a bit surprised that she even came. She bowed with respect while the boys stared at him with curiosity and intimidation, which made the dragon smile with satisfaction. He always loved it when people found him "interesting". When she came back up to a standing position she smiled, and noticed that the three were standing like a bunch of idiots. She tsked and pushed Kotaro making him look up at her. She gave him a "You know what to do look" and he got the memo, elbowing Daichi who followed him. Sora had to bump Daichi cause he was the only one on the left side of her, but they eventually all bowed.

"Good to see you again Sora. But who are these three?" Masamune observed each of the boys, each one not looking a like at all.

_I don't think they're related._

"This is Kotaro, Hiroki and Daichi. " She pointed to each boy as she said their names. He nodded and decided to have some fun.

"So do you guys got some skills or are you still newbies in training?" He crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. Kotaro, Hiroki and Sora all were thinking the same thing, _Is this guy serious? _

_A warlord wants to challenge three Shinobi in training? yeah we're screwed._

_This guy is crazy!_

_What the fuck... Does he really want to do this? If he touches them with that sword he's dead._

Daichi however was pumped. He had a smile on his face and pumped his fist, being the odd one out.

_Yeah! a real opponent to go against. _

"So you guys up for it or what?" Masamune didn't like to wait for answers. but the answer seemed to be pretty clear to Sora, and that was NO.

"I think-"

"YEAH! were up for a challenge!" Before Sora could talk Daichi pretty much screamed out his answer while the other three had sweat drops on their faces.

"**Alright**. Let's do it now, right here." Masamune went to grab his sword and Daichi started to stretch. Kotaro and Hiroki were pissed.

"Hey Daichi! you wanna get you ass beat in less than a minute?" Hiroki lightly shoved Daichi who was stretching his arms. Sora only sighed in disbelief.

"What, don't you guys want to be challenged? And i would start stretching if i were you." Hiroki shook his head thinking of how smart that kid was. he looked at Kotaro who was restraining himself of punching Daichi in the face. Masamune then walked over and drew his sword.

"You guys **ready?**" Masamune wanted to see if Sora trained them and trained them well.

"Ok remember what i taught you. Work as a team, as a team. Got it?" She somewhat squatted to match their height and put a hand on Kotaro and Daichi's shoulder. They all nodded in response, and went forward. Sora walked a bit backwards, worried for the three boys that she loved dearly.

_I'll step in if i have too._

All three boys walked to their opponent, each thinking about their part in their tactic. They walked in a triangular formation, with Kotaro in the front, Daichi to the left and Hiroki to right. They got into a defensive stance, waiting for the dragon to take his move. Masamune went into position as well, looking at their positions, figuring out that they were going to be light on their feet. He went forward to Kotaro, the one in the middle. All three of them are two Kunai knives and threw it from their angle, surrounding Masamune. But a couple of Kunai knives weren't gonna stop the one eyed dragon. He easily blocked each one, but Kotaro took this chance to transport behind Masamune while Hiroki and Daichi charged forward. Daichi had a claw on each of his hands while Hiroki had a big wind shruiken. Daichi went first and charged at Masamune and slashed at him with a crossing motion. Masamune blocked him and pushed him back, making him fumble on his feet backwards, giving Hiroki a chance to charge. He held the shrunken tightly in the middle and swung it at him holding it tight so that the hit wouldn't affect his hand. It was like his personal sword. How ever Hiroki wasn't prepared for the strength of the dragon and his attack was pushed aside. He quickly took another swing and it was again blocked, he attacked again and this time he lost his weapon leaving him to quickly make a kunai.

Before Masamune could attack, Daichi and Kotaro came from the back, this time they had each had two Katanas. They jumped above the dragon and threw their katanas at him, making sure they intertwine with each other. Masamune was expecting them to attack, but he was wrong. He ended up stuck in the little trap, making the three have a little celebration. But Masamune only smirked.

"You know you forgot one sword but i guess five will do." He pulled out the swords from the ground and held three in his left and two in his right. The three boys ready them selves, this time each of them making a katana. Masamune charged forward with more speed then necessary, and attacked Kotaro and Daichi first. Masamune was close and swung his swords towards the boys who could only stare in disbelief that this was happening.

_This guy is crazy! He's coming at us with no intentions of stopping!_

_Big mistake to challenge this guy..._

_I gotta stopp him somehow before Kotaro and Hiroki take a big hit!_

Hiroki threw his sword at Masamune Making him block it, but he didn't stop. Kotaro went forward to only have himself be thrown backwards and on the ground. Daichi then went forward with Daichi who had made a katana. They each got one swing in but ended on the ground with Kotaro who was holding his head. Masamune walked forward.

"You guys done or are we still gonna play?" Masamune said this in a rather taunting tone, making Daichi get up from the ground and pick up his sword and charge. He got in another swing but at his second attempt Masamune knocked the sword out of his hand letting his three swords come forward. Daichi's eyes widened, realizing that there was no escape.

_I'm finished._

It was almost too fast for anyone to see, even Sora, but she heard a similar sharp ring and her eyes shot open. She quickly transported between Daichi and Masamune, pushing Daichi back and quickly making a set of six swords, holding three in each hand, copying the One eyed dragon. She blocked the right side and then the left that came shortly after. Her eyes were serious while Masamune smirked.

"Well look at that. I never knew that i wasn't the only one using six swords." He said this while they both held their stance. He had to admit that she was pretty strong holding his attack like that.

"You really think that i would let that sword touch him, or any of them?" She broke the hold and pushed him back. She put her swords away and turned to the three boys. She went to help each of them up.

"Sora-nee, did you hear it ring?" Daichi held his crystal dagger up while she squared down and wiped dirt off his face as she smile softly.

"Yeah. You should know that by now I will always be there to protect you when it rings. That's what it's for." She rose and fixed Daichi's ruffled hair and then put ointment on a little scratch on Kotaro's arm. Hiroki was looking for his crystal dagger, but found it when Sora turned around his necklace that was backwards.

Each of them had a crystal dagger, including Ami. It was something that only the Kobayashi had. It connected all of them together, and when one was in danger, it would ring for all the Kobayashi and only them to hear. that's why Sora always made sure that all of them had it on. It was like a sign of help for when they were in danger.

"So Lord Masamune. When does the part start?" Sora lightened the mood and turned around to see a smirking dragon.

"It starts right now, and let's not go crazy with honorifics. Masamune is just fine, since we are the same age anyways."

* * *

It had been about four hours since Sora and them got there and they loved it. She loved it. She met farmers and store keepers buying new fabrics and eating delicious food. She also loved the warm vibe that was going around. It made her feel like she was at home, which was rare for her. Ami was looking at Oshu's medical methods and herbs and she helped them develop it, and taught nurses new techniques to help the wounded. Daichi, Hiroki and Kotaro played endless games winning prizes. They caught mini Koi fish with paper nets and got festival masks. Everyone was happy. For the dinner Sora sat next to Masamune and Hiroki and them sat with their new friends. She was surprised of how much food was made for everyone, big and small.

But there was one person that wasn't really invited to come and enjoy the festival. Well three people actually.

"Masamune-sama you have some more guest that i think were not invited." Mi Sun turned and looked at Masamune who was calmly drinking his sake, enjoying the scene of his people having a good time. But hearing this he just looked at her with this dumbfounded look.

"And who just that might be?" Before Sora could answer A big buff man with a monkey on his shoulder came over and put an arm around Sora, almost making her spill her sake.

_Maeda Keji_

"WOW! I never knew the one eyed dragon could do something like this!" Keji looked around at the people and colored lanterns filling the sky with color. He then looked at Sora and winked, only to make her raise her eye brows.

"Keji. Save your so what charms for someone else." She pushed his arm off and drank her sake. She knew Keji for some time now, and she couldn't say she liked him but hate him either. It was a love hate relationship.

"Ehh Why are you so mean? Your just like the dragon." keji pouted and Masamune chuckled.

"Thats because she's smart." Sora looked at Masamune and chuckled raising her cup to him in agreement.

"The meanest people in Japan ganging up on me. Nice." Keji took his place on the other side of Masamune, receiving a cup of sake.

"What are you doing here flower boy? I don't remember telling you that you were free to come here when ever you like. I'm not like the war god."

"Oh come on Masamune! Relax a little! I even brought along your greatest rival." Masamune squinted his eye and gave keji a death stare.

"I hope you don't mean Sanada Yukimura." Masamune slowly put down his sake cup and as if right on cue, He heard the a familiar loud voice, and the crowd went quiet.

"Oh! Masamune-dono!" Yukimura made his way through the crowd to Masamune and bowed with a beaming smile. His face had shock all over it but it was quickly replaced with a displeased face.

"Get out of here Sanada." Masamune said this in a harsh tone for three reasons; One was because he never invited him and he hates it when uninvited people come over, Two was that he knew there was bound to be some fight between the two and he was in no mood for a fight right now, and three was that he didn't him anywhere near Mi Sun. He had watched her all evening and saw that she liked it here and Masamune didn't want Yukimura to change her mind.

"what? But I don't under- OH! Kobayashi Sora! It's nice to see you again! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sanada Yukimura, the young cub of Kai." He bowed at ninety degrees and had a serious face that made Mi Sun laugh.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Kobayashi sora, but please just call me Sora." Yukimura's face lightened and he nodded.

"Ok now leave." Masamune said this making Yukimura sulk again, Making Sora chuckle. He was such a kid when he did that.

"Oh come on Masamune! Lighten up! Why don't you let Sanada stay for a bit?" Keji tried to persuade the One eyed dragon with light pink cheeks, obviously drunk. Masamune only shook his head.

"Sora do me a favor will you, take these squids out." The three uninvited guest scrunched their faces at the word squid and Sora only looked at him with a smirk.

"Actually I can't do anything for you unless I am officially under your serve." Masamune sighed and then looked at her.

"Well then... Would you like to serve the Date clan.I'm giving you the offer right here right now and this is the only one i'm giving you." He said this with a serious face and tone, only making Sora flustered. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't think for a few seconds. Everything was very sudden but They liked it here, It was warm, everyone was friendly, food was good and Everything just made Sora and her family feel at home when they didn't have one. But she still hadn't seen Takeda, and that was the problem. Why Masamune said that was because he wanted to test her. He could see that she enjoyed it here and this was his way of saying that Takeda doesn't even compare to Oshu. If she said yes then great, but if she didn't then she would serve Takeda.

"But Sora-kun, wouldn't you like to visit Takeda as well?" Sora turned her head to Yukimura now, not knowing what to say. She really liked it here but she still needed to go to Takeda. But what if she didn't like Takeda? If this was the only offer she was going to get from Masamune then how could she not take it? She turned to look at her grandmother who only nodded and smiled. Then all her brothers transported around her, whispering things in her ear.

"Sora-nee, I really like it here, Can we stay?"

"Let's stay."

"I don't think we need to go to Takeda. I like it here."

Sora smiled and nodded. She liked it here, they liked it here, so it was settled.

"So are you gonna take my only offer or go running to Takeda?" She smiled and put an arm around Daichi who was closest to her.

"We'll stay."


End file.
